<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking It Slow by NiaChase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765130">Taking It Slow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase'>NiaChase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Time, I Love You, M/M, Neck Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year and a half of being with L, Near wants to take the next step: Sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I know I have been away for a moment. Work has been killing me these past five days. I'm back and better now.<br/>More updates to come throughout this week!!</p><p>*Near is aged-up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Near likes to take things slow and thoroughly. He heard about relationships and he wasn't of them. He mostly wanted to focus on his work and live in peace. So when L came up to him, him of all people, and asked him out, Near banned sex. He wasn't comfortable and it wasn't something he thought about. He thought L was going to pressure, cheat, or force himself on him, but he was sweet and careful of the most part. Near was new at this and L took it as a challenge.<br/>
</p><p>First was social distance. Near didn't want to seem like he was interested and in the beginning, he wasn't. He was waiting for everything to fall apart so he can get on with his life. But instead, L took him on public dates so Near didn't have to be nervous alone with him. </p><p>And the dates didn't seem like dates. They went to the museum and hung out like friends. They went to cafes and local diners and talked about schoolwork and upcoming projects. It was the moment they went to the library and they were supposed to be reading their individual books, Near was looking for attention, feeling ignored.</p><p> It was the first time Near moved closer to him under the poor excuse of wanting to read the book L had. Just to make this moment longer, L turned the page back to the beginning so Near can have the full story. None of them focused on the book that day.<br/>
</p><p>Next was the physical contact. L tested his luck by touching his fingers, Near got on him about being afraid to touch him. Near was comfortable about friendly touching in private but in public, he kept his hands in his pockets or played with his hair whenever he wanted to hold L's hand. L didn't mind, loving the fact he had a soft and loving view of Near in private, he didn't mind not doing it in public.</p><p> But then Near noticed everyone always touch L in someway. Friendly way, joking way, Near felt left out on not touching L. But it took L waiting for him to get out of class and found L's friend touching L's hair, their faces close and all did Near march up to L and promptly grabbed his hand with a jealous expression did he get over it.</p><p> Turn out she was only trying to practice braiding a strand of his hair and currently had a boyfriend. Near was embarrassed the whole day while L chuckled at him for being jealous knowing that L was gay and not interested in women.<br/>
</p><p>Then came the affection. The hugging, kissing, a romantic part that really showed that they were in a loving relationship. Near was not the bold type and L was not going to pressure him. So Near had to make the first move. It was one of the last few dances in senior year in college and Near asked him to go with him.</p><p> L was confused as to why considering neither of them could dance nor like being out in public too much, but he wouldn't turn down a date if Near was directly asking him to go. So they went, L focus on the sweets while Near watched him lick the icing off a cupcake. </p><p>He even got L a drink and shared a cup with him. The party wasn't crazy when they finally found a quiet spot to chill, even Near being a little cuddly with him. They didn't have to talk, being close was fine for the both of them, but Near drew L's attention and gave him a kiss, shocking L that it was done in public.</p><p> Again, Near told him to stop being scared of him again and told L to kiss him. L didn't wait for another second, claiming those lips. They ignored the whistles and praises from their friends, their only focus was memorizing the inside of each other's mouths.<br/>
</p><p>It took about nine months for Near to fall for L. During the next nine, they did long distance until they moved in and lived with each other. Those nine months were spent learning about each other. Like L bit his thumb whenever he worked at home, Near was a cuddler in bed, L was a clean freak despite the messy amount of paperwork he likes to ignore, and Near was actually a decent cook whenever he decides to crack open a cookbook.</p><p> They learned how to balance each other out, few arguments here and there about stupid things like L stepping on a lego and Near getting on L about bring work to the bedroom, only allowed to stay on the coffee table. But today, Near was on a different mission. </p><p>He spent a week researching anal sex from documentaries to porn. He explored all sorts of toys but felt like he wasn't ready for that. The only things he wanted was a ton of lube and condoms. He explored himself first with explained the long showers. At the end of the week, he caved and asked L if he had sex. L was generous enough to not ask why Near wanted to know, being professional and careful with his words when talking about past sexual partners and his experience.</p><p> Near was just happy L has done it before. The next step, mentally preparing. A dick was a lot bigger than fingers, having to felt it against his rear whenever L woke up with a hard-on. But he felt that L would take care of him and he was ready. "L, I wanna have sex," Near told him. L choked on his late-night coffee, putting down the mug. </p><p>He looked over at Near from the couch, searching for any nervousness or fear, not wanting Near to push himself. "Are you sure?" L asked. Near nodded with a small smile. L decided work can wait until tomorrow. He got up and followed Near to the bedroom, as soon as Near turned around, L came in for his lips. To Near, it was familiar and made him excited. </p><p>L lightly guide him to the bed, only breaking to get comfortable and take off their shirts before L crawled over him and kissed him again. To feel soft lips and a warm tongue thrust into his mouth made his cock tingle with excitement. L's hands touched his small chest, the pads of his fingers toying with Near's nipples. Near moaned softly, L releasing his lips so he can hear him.</p><p> Near always sounded like he didn't want to get too loud, his moans only precious for L's ears. Near was beautiful like that. L looked down from Near's neck, looking at the tiny bud and pinched it, gaining a sharp intake of breath and thrust for Near's hips.</p><p> "Don't tease," Near whined. L hummed, making his way to Near's other nipple to play and suck on. He sucked it like a baby desperate for milk, the nipple perking in his mouth. "L!" Near moaned, burying a hand in L's hair while throwing his head back in pleasure.</p><p> They both felt their cocks hardening, L deciding to ignore his own needs until Near was satisfied. Besides, this was Near's first time, and L promise to make this special.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter will be up soon!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With doing something so familiar, you can get caught up in it. The familiar feeling of hands on his body, his cock growing, and the familiar need to cum was familiar to him. Near forgot what his goal was supposed to be until he felt a finger by his hole. By then, he pushed L away, panicking. L landed on his butt but watched Near huff with nervousness and fear.</p><p> "I'm sorry, baby. I should've asked." L said. Near shook his head. L always been so careful with him and here he was again holding L back. "No, it's my fault. I should've expected that. I did ask for sex." Near said. L chuckled. "It's your first time and our first time trying. You can always back out if you want to." L said. Near shook his head.</p><p> "I want to, just forgot. Can you go slow?" Near asked. L nodded. Near laid down, L reaching for the lube. "I'm going to put a finger in now," L told him. Near huff and nodded. First, he felt the cool touch of L's lubed finger touching his rim, before pushing in slowly. Near gritted his teeth, his hole tightening around L's finger.</p><p> "Relax baby, I don't want it to hurt more than it needs to." L said. Near huffed and tried, the intrusion wasn't all bad but the feeling of something going up his hole wasn't comfortable either. L took hole of Near's cock, stroking it slowly to draw Near's attention from his finger to his cock. Near whined, feeling conflicted about the slight pain in his ass versus his cock L was treating like a toy.</p><p> Feeling the hand slide up and down and squeezing the head felt amazing, precome coming from his slit. "L!" Near moaned, raising his hips and focusing on fucking L's hand. L inserted another finger, Near crying out. L stretched him out, getting hard at the feel of Near's tight hole. How good would it feel to bury his cock in Near, hear him react to his cock hitting his prostate, the usually quiet Near moaning his name and clenching around him?</p><p> It was a wet dream come true. "L! Too much! Going to cum!" Near cried, L subconsciously stroking Near's cock like it was his own. L removed his hand on Near's cock, now leaning over Near and kissing the hot boy under him. He worked his fingers inside Near, lubing his walls and searching for his prostate. During that time, L moved his lips to color Near's pale skin. </p><p>Sucking and biting on Near's neck, collarbone, chest, and sides, Near's thighs resting on L's shoulders. L finally found the prostate when Near yelled in pleasure, his hips jerking as pain made way for pleasure. L tease that spot over and over, Near moaning and begging. </p><p>His hole seems to try to take in more, L giving in and adding a third finger. He kissed Near's calf, rubbing the leg on his shoulder. Near was always perfect, but to get the chance to see him lose all control and let L work him was beautiful. "L, I want you now. I'm ready, you can put it in." Near told him, seeming to try to not act needy, but his eyes told L the truth.</p><p> L chuckled, removing his fingers and covered Near's body with his own. "I love you, Near," L said. Near smiled and kissed L. "I love you too. Thank you for waiting." Near said. L couldn't believe Near just got cuter. L kissed Near's sweet lips and lined up his cock. Finally, he gets to be connected with his lover, and every second was perfect. 
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------
</p><p>Near woke up with L on top of him, snoring and drooling onto Near's chest. Near chuckled, the only time L was like this was if he had a long and hard night. Well, it was true. Near moved him aside and got up, his hips aching. It reminded him that what happened was true. He blushed, his thoughts going back to L thrusting his cock in him, Near hearing L moans like new.</p><p> It made Near groan and blush, feeling dirty but also proud. He got up and walked to the bathroom to clean himself off. A fresh shower should make him feel sane again. Unfortunately, his lover now couldn't keep his hands off him. Near was finally rinsing off when he felt L joining him.</p><p> "Good morning," Near said. L hummed as a response, but even if he was half-sleep, Near felt L's morning wood and sneaky hands. "Again?" Near asked. L responded by pulling Near's rear to his wood and kissing on Near's neck. Near smiled, glad he have found the perfect person to open up with, and that person was willing to wait until he was ready. Now, Near was ready to give him everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>